zerefsawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaylen Fleur
Jaylen Fleur is a Telekinesis Mage and a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Jaylen is a tall girl with a slight figure with pale skin and dark purple eyes. Her hair is long and a shade of light brown. Her hairstyle is often put up into high twin ponytails, tied with matching ribbons that often changes with her outfit or mood. She most commonly uses a purple satin or a brown and white cotton ribbon. Her main outfit consists of a white sleeveless vest with a deep purple trim, a pleated purple skirt, knee high boots, white and purple sleeves, and brown knee high boots. When on jobs, she is often seen with a gold whip coiled at her belt. Her guild mark is pink and on her right shoulder. Personality Jaylen is a very naive girl, and tends to get flustered over the slightest of things. However, she is also the most mature of her friends. She is very caring, even towards strangers, and extremely polite. Unlike most of her guild, Jaylen does not approve of fighting. She is often seen trying to calm her guild member's constant brawls. Jaylen is quite sensitive, but tends to ignore her own feelings and keep a constant smile for the sake of others. She hardly ever holds grudges, but when she does, she never lifts it. She is quite afraid of the beasts they encounter on jobs, but remains to bite back her fear and cheers her teammates on, refusing to give up. History In her early years, Jaylen's family was fairly affluent, but soon went bankrupt over a faulty trade. Her father, who worked extremely hard to attempt to return his family back to the way they once were, died from overworking a few months into their new life. Jaylen's mother began teaching her Telekinesis magic soon afterwards, and Jaylen responded eagerly, progressing quickly. She soon was able to carry out several advanced spells. However, Jaylen's mother heard that one of Jaylen's cousins had died from using too much magic power. Fearing that Jaylen would one day waste too much magic power and endager her own health, her mother forbid Jaylen from practicing magic. However, Jaylen continued to practice when her mother was out of the house, determined to master her power. One day, when her mother left for the markets, Jaylen began to start one of her spells, Return of Power, and aimed a knife towards the door, where a target had been drawn. However, her mother had returned from the market early, and when she entered through the door, Jaylen cast the spell, and unintentionally drove the knife through her mother's heart. Wracked with sorrow, Jaylen buried her mother next to her father's grave before running away from the town the same day, searching for a new place to stay. She then lived on small jobs as she traveled across Fiore. One day, she came across Magnolia for a new job, and stumbled across Fairy Tail. Learning that it was a mage's guild, she eagerly accepted the request to join, and became a Fairy Tail mage at age 11. Magic and Abilities Telekinesis: 'Despite her past with magic, Jaylen still continues to practice her magic frequently, developing a familiar hold with Telekinesis Magic. She can control objects around her, and can control the minds and/or movements of living beings with advanced magic. *'Rise: 'Jaylen can levitate items in midair, but does not have the power to move them in any other direction besides upwards. The higher the object is lifted, the more magical power she uses. *'Elements- Fire, Water, Earth, Air: 'Jaylen can control any of the four elements to her will by starting the spell and calling the name of the element, but the power of the attacks is much less effective than the mages who have the element as their main magic. *'Blockade: 'Jaylen can create a wall of any matter that is at hand by lifting the objects with Telekinesis and setting them in a tower in front of the area she wants to protect. The wall shatters after one physical or magical blow, but can nullify all attacks. *'Storm Bringer: By levitating whatever objects that are at hand, Jaylen can pinpoint a certain target and send a vortex of flying objects to trap the target. The longer the vortex is there, the more magic power is drained. *'Thought Projection- Double: '''Jaylen had shown skill in creating a double of herself or anyone else, fooling even the eyes of the Magic Council. The thought projection can solidfy to anyone's touch, instead of being a mere mirage. However, the double cannot use any magical power of the original. *'Repair:' Jaylen can fix anything from broken bones to a shattered glass by lifting the broken pieces and setting them in the correct area, and speed up the healing of the object by "glueing" them in place. However, she cannot heal the object at once, but only speed up the recovery process. *'Theft Hand: Jaylen can take any object from within a 10 foot range of her. *'''Sky Lift: Jaylen can levitate herself to fly in midair. She can carry a maximum of two people in the air without difficulty. *'Return of Power:' Jaylen can control any weapon to her will, and control it in midair. *'Telekinesis- Advanced Magic:' **'Thoughtless Control:' Jaylen can twist a living being's mind to create memories, take memories, or control their movements. **'Light Column: '''An extremely powerful Telekinesis spell that can lift virtually anything, from boulders to magic spells. Jaylen had been shown to even lift powerful life-ending curses with Light Column. '''Enhanced Agility:' Jaylen had proven herself to be extremely agile and flexible. She also has a great sense of balance, both physically and mentally. Expert Whip Specialist: Despite her tendancy to avoid any form of battle, when she is forced to fight, Jaylen is very skilled in using a whip, and often uses it as a distraction before she performs a spell. Keen Intellect: Due to her love of literature, Jaylen is very logical and can solve difficult puzzles with ease. Equiptment '''Sephiroth: '''A chain whip made out of gold, given to Jaylen as a last gift from her mother. The tip of the whip has a golden spike, while the hilt is set with a single purple amethyst and engraved with Jaylen's family name: Fleur. Jaylen often coils the whip two times before hooking it on her belt. She is often seen carrying the whip on jobs Category:Characters